The present disclosure herein relates to a display device.
Recently, Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA) has published a new embedded DisplayPort (eDP) standard. The eDP standard is an interface standard corresponding to a DisplayPort interface designed for devices with a display, such as laptops, PCs, tablets, and the like. In particular, the eDP standard employs a panel self-refresh (PSR) technology. The PSR technology has been proposed to improve system power saving performance and extend a battery life in a portable PC environment. That is, according to the PSR technology, an image can be displayed with minimum power by using a memory installed in a display according to image signal information.
In order to reduce power consumption, a frequency of a vertical synchronization signal for initiating output of gate signals may be controlled. For example, in the case where image signal information is changed every frame, the vertical synchronization signal may have a normal frequency. On the contrary, in the case where the image signal information is not changed for at least a reference number of frames, the vertical synchronization signal may have a low frequency.